The Beginning of Happiness
by InfintinyMiko
Summary: This woman, so amazing, I can trust her with my life, with everything I have. Truly with all my heart I know that’s why I had to make her mine. X. Sequel to Love’s Way .X


Summary: _This woman, so amazing, I can trust her with my life, with everything I have. Truly with all my heart I know that's why I had to make her mine. X. Sequel to Love's Way .X_

_**Im so sorry to inform you of this but... I don't own the loveable characters of Inuyasha. All I can do is twist their lives. Rumiko owns all of them totally, and I don't own the other little things Im not disclaiming for yet**_

* * *

_Beginning of Happiness _

_InfintinyMiko—_

_One-Shot chapter:_

_Until the End of Time._

_-__**&**__-_

She told me she loved me after I almost lost myself. Kagome she always cries for me, it makes me feel unworthy for her love. I always hated seeing her face when I come back from seeing Kikyou. Though even how upset she was with me, she always came back. I think that's why I could trust this with everything I have. Truly, with all my heart I know that, that's why I had to make her mine.

My name its self is Inuyasha. I am prince of the Western Lands of Mashashi, though I can never, and will never give a damn about becoming the ruler of these lands like my father had before me. One thing I don't get is why people seem to think that I'm some big shot that always wins every battle. Without my friends I know that I wouldn't win anything, damn, I'd probably be rotting in my own grave right now without them.

If you may not know, I married Kagome, and in her own terms, I did; well in my own, I'm still courting her, meaning my Kagome was still was up for grabs by demons. Mainly Kouga since the dirty bastard was still in love with her. Though now I have to keep an extra eye on the wench for the next couple weeks all because she had to start, now of all weeks her fucking signs of mating.

The feelings that I've had for Kagome, damn, I think they've been there for my entire second life. Whatever this girl, and I don't think it had anything to do with Kikyou at all, she did a hell of a job making me love her the way that I do.

I promise you, there's not anything in the world that I wouldn't do for Kagome, even if it meant having to hurt one of Kagome's best friends to keep her safe.

-**&**-

_Kagome was practically trying to jump out of Inuyasha's hands when they finally made it back to the __Feudal__ Era. She was all good and ready to tell her friends the good news about Inuyasha and her. She basically fell down the stairs of the well house, almost twisting her ankle. Inuyasha seeing how much pain she was in tried to take her back to the house to try and fix her ankle. But kagome being the impatient type, told Inuyasha that if he didn't hurry up and leave now, at this very moment that she'd leave without him._

_All by herself. _

"_Come on" she wined _

"_Wench calm down, Sango will still be there when we get there"_

"_Well what if she isn't?"_

"_Wench I'm not going to say it again, calm down, we don't have to tell her everything now do we wench?"_

"_Well no but…" she blushed at that._

"_Dammit Kagome" he said walking up to her._

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_I am so fucking sure that you'll be the death of me, so sure"_

_Kagome just stared at him blankly and Inuyasha happily toke the invitation to kiss he once again. He bent down and slowly toke her lips into his own, he moved his hands to her waist and slowly pulled her flush against his chest. The butterflies in her stomach were unreal; the thoughts going through her mind confused her. She never felt like this before. She sighed against his mouth as she allowed his tongue to slowly enter her mouth. The feeling was extrarodirary; she just couldn't get enough of his hands, his touch on her body. But as much as she hated to, she pulled back trying to get some air, breathlessly breathtaking. _

_Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, red and rosy, panting against his hair. She could feel his fingers running through her hair, even as she played with his own. That kiss to the both of them just showed how much they both cared for each other, the pure electricity was unbelievable. _

_Inuyasha pulled back from the half hug, he looked at Kagome through dazed eyes for a while before, still breathless, he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the wall and to the mouth of the well. Inuyasha toke one last look at her before smiling. _

"_Come on wench, let's go"_

-**&**-

_They walked together side by side in the meadow to the village, both not saying a word to each other the entire way. _

_Suddenly Kagome was alone; she spun around looking to Inuyasha, unaware to where he might have gone to so fast. Even though she had nothing to worry about, she still was worried about him. _

"_She's in the hut, come get me when you're done"_

"_Why don't you want to come with me?" she whispered, looking up into the tree he was in._

"_Keh: he said looking away from her; she could tell he was blushing. _

"_Humph, fine" she said walking to the hut._

"_Sango?"_

_Sango sat in the middle of the hut cleaning off her __Hiraikotsu. Hearing someone walking into the hut she looked up slowly, as if getting ready to attack. She smiled finally, when she saw who it was and she stopped to sit the Hiraikotsu off to the side of her. _

"_Hey Kagome" _

"_I have the most exciting, amazing news!" she said sitting in front of Sango_

"_That explains the face, you're glowing"_

"_Mum" she said putting her hands in her lap._

_They both sat like that for at least five minutes, Kagome she waited for Sango to at least comment on the news that she had prepared to share. _

"_You know Miroku…."_

_Kagome sighed, knowing where their conversation would led to. _

-**&**-

_Kagome got half way to the door before Sango called her once again, she turned slowly back to Sango with a fake smile. _

"_Yes Sango?"_

"_What was that you wanted to tell me?"  
_

"_Ooh that, it's nothing wasn't important"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Im sure"_

"_Okay, I'll see you soon right?"_

"_Yea" she said and walked away without another word._

_Kagome made her way back to where she came from earlier that day. She started to rub her head, she never had a migraine like the one she had now. Kagome had a good idea to where I came from. _

_She always knew she had a problem with putting other people's problems in front of her own. She couldn't even tell her best friend, more like sister that she had gotten married. She finally stopped at the tree Inuyasha was in, just and just an hour ago and she looked up into the tree. Kagome figured that he wouldn't be in the tree anymore. She sighed and put her hand on the tree to rest a while. _

_All of a sudden Kagome's stomach dropped and she felt herself fly through mid-air, but as fast as she felt the rush, it was gone. Finally her mind came back to where it needed to be, and that's when, finally, she felt the hot breath and the musty pine smell she knew all to well._

_Turning around she pulled her mid-night black hair behind her ear before smiling. _

"_Inuyasha"_

_­_-**&**-

Kagome has a way of letting other people rule her life. I've always told Kagome that she wasn't someone else, she was all once person and nobody could ever be like her.

To this day, I still wonder why she never believed me.

Kagome…

My Kagome will always be mine, and I didn't give a damn who it is, if they would hurt her, I swear on my life, that they would die a painful death.

Even though I hope Kagome's not that violent, I think our meanings for each other are the same in their own different ways.

But I think that's why kagome being so innocent at the time, looking at me with the loveliest brown eyes I've ever seen. In that tree Kagome asked me the most powerful thing with the most powerful words I've ever heard, something that would have brought me to my knees. That smile melted my heart as she said my most favorite words.

"Inuyasha, I love you"

And that night, that night, we as one made love.

* * *

**Not as simple as the other one, but the meaning is the same. I only wrote this because some people asked me ****too; I wasn't planning on making a sequel to Love's Way. My birthday is in a couple of days and so is my finale testing so it'll be super hard to update until the end of May. **

**Well.**

**Until Next Time. **

**Infintiny.**


End file.
